obsesión
by elizabeth martinez vieyra
Summary: hola... este fic contendrá el romance de near y linda... pero alguien espía a uno y ara todo lo que sea para tener lo que quiere, en si, es un acosador...¿Quién será? ¿será mujer o hombre? y lo mas importante ¿a quien quiere? pasen y léanlo
1. Chapter 1

**cumpleaños**

_**hola... verán este es mi segundo fanfic de near x linda espero que les guste, aquí la pareja y los demás tendrán 16 años y van a estudiar mas tiempo (claro qe eso no pasa en el anime o magna), aquí L no ha mueto ...debo decir que e inventado un personaje para el trama... recuerden que death note no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores. **_

_**gracias n_n**_

* * *

Era un día normal en el orfanato, era un día especial near cumplía años ese mismo día todos estaban emocionado,claro, que near no, hasta mello, ya que sabia que abría chocolate. Linda en su cuarto preparando su reglo, matt jugando con su video juego portátil...después le dieron la ´sorpresa a near´ aunque el ya lo sabia.

como ya sabrán en toda fiesta, llegaron los regalos, cosa que near esperaba... ya abiertos, todos lo felicitaron y como sabrán se fue a jugar con sus juguetes nuevo hasta que:

toma supe que hoy era tu cumpleaños- decía una joven como 2 años mayor que el, tenia un regalo y se lo dio.

gracias-decía sin mirarla.

al abrirlo encuentra un robot original de la serie transformenrs (no se de series n_nu) cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre ya se había ido... se le izo extraño nadie ,ni siquiera linda, sabían bien sus gustos o lo que quería... .

¿de donde sacaste eso near?- decía matt junto a mello

desaseguro linda se lo dio-dijo mello cruzando los brazos

eso no es les debería importar? - decía near tranquilo

en es momento mello lo toma de su camisa ( ya que como saben near lleva un tipo pijama):

¡¿que te crees?!- decía mello apunto de golpearlo

mello déjalo ¿ni por ser su cumpleaños lo dejarías un momento?- decía matt jugando aun

¡CALLATE MATT!- decía furioso mello

¡déjalo mello!- decía linda que acababa de llegar a la escena

miren quien llego la novia de near- decía sarcástico y soltando a near

ella no es mi novia...solo somos amigos- decía near casi sonrojado (n.n)

eh...- decía linda bastante sonrojada.

si como no?- decía matt con una sonrisa picara viendo a near y linda

dejemos solos a la parejita-decía mello

si... adiós linda, adiós near,- decía matt sacando su videojuego y yéndose.

mientras con near y linda:

creo que mejor me voy-decía linda aun sonrojada

como gustes- decía near

linda se iba un poco molestas por ese comentario pero...

linda-dijo sin verla

¿si?- dijo linda algo confundida

gracias por protegerme de mello- decía con una pequeña sonrisa

de nada- dijo y se dirigió as habitación.

pero quien será esa chica... no quiero saberlo, además tengo que estudiar para e examen- pensó near

Pasemos al cuarto de linda... ella estaba recostada en su cama pensando...

near... sentirás lo mismo que yo...-decía algo soñadora- no lo creo además... el le interesa nadie

pasemos con mello y matt:

¿por que te detuviste cuando linda te lo pidió?- decía matt algo confundido

fácil... se que linda ama a near y quiero hacerla ver que el no siete lo mismo ella- decía mello comiendo una bar de chocolate.

¿por que?- dijo matt mas confundido

por la sencilla razón que tengo una teoría...- dio comiendo su barra de chocolate- near siete mismo por ella .

¿QUE?- dijo matt gritando

así es pero con el tiempo lo sabré- dijo tranquilo

* * *

_**espero que les allá gustado no se preocupen near no se enamorara de la chica misteriosa XD, solo lo hice para el trama, además near solo tiene ojos para linda u.u (eso es lo malo). Esperen la trama mas adelante :D. el próximo capitulo se llamara ¨invierno¨ ADIOS :) **_


	2. invierno

**Invierno y muerdago.**

**_Hola esta es mi segundo fic que ago espero que lo desfrute y recuerden que todo esto lo estoy inventando y sobre todo death note no me pertenece y disculpen mi ortografía que aun me falla._**

* * *

era un día normal de invierno todo era tranquilo, desde el día de su cumpleaños near no había visto a la chica del regalo… pero ahora estaba confundido ya que linda siempre lo cuidaba es como si ella sintiera un pequeño afecto hacia el y el a ella… no, no podía gustarle linda o ¿si?, estaba junto a la venta del salón principal viendo hacia fuera construyendo una torre de dados.

Mientras afuera con matt, mello y linda:

Vamos matt ¿es todo lo que tienes?-decía mello lanzando bolas de nieve

No lo es… ¡esquiva esto!-decía lanzando otra bola de nieve

Linda ¿no vienes?- decía matt sin dejar de defenderse de mello

No gracias voy a ver…- linda fue interrumpida por mello

A su novio near ¿no?-decía burlándose

¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!-grito linda llamando la atención de todos y super sonrojada se retiro

Tu ¿Qué opinas de esto mello?- decía sacando su videojuego

No lo se…-dijo mello decía sacando una barrada de chocolate- pero creo que la oveja se esta empezando a enamorar.

Mello sabes que eso nunca va a pasar-decía matt sin quitar su mirada del juego.

Pasemos con linda. Linda llego al salón principal y solo estaba su pequeña torre de dados, se le ocurrió irlo a buscar, pues quería saber mas sobre el, ya que near le gustaba. Recorrió todas sus salas, incluyendo la habitación de near, haci que pensó que estaría en una banca solitaria a la puerta del orfanato, y si, allí estaba sentado con la vista perdida en algo:

Near?-pregunto tímidamente

Linda, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-dijo sin mirarla

¿Podrías venir adentro haci un poco de frio?- dijo mirando al piso

No gracias- dijo sin mirarla aun

Por favor near solo un rato y te dejare en paz- dijo con una mirada tierna

Near la volteo a ver y decidió que seria lo mejor y además le agradaba la compañía de la chica aunque por fuera lo negara:

Esta bien-dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella

El transcurso del camino fue en silencio, al llegar se pusieron en una sala adornada para noche buena, near se sentó en un sillón cercano, y linda lo acompaño, near se sintió un poco incomodo con la presencia de la joven pero prefirió guardar silencio. Hasta que:

Me gustan los adornos ¿a ti?- dijo linda mirándolo

Deben ser apropiadas para esta época- dijo sin mirarla

Si pero…- se percato de algo- near?

¿Si?- dijo mirándola

Estamos debajo de un…-decía bajando la mirada sonrojada

¿Muérdago?- dijo near mirando hacia arriba

Eso quiere decir…- dijo balbuceando

Si… si gustas no tienes que hacerlo- dijo un poquitín sonrojado pero como sabrán no se le notaba ya que trataba de seguir algo indiferente.

Tendría de decirte lo mismo ¿si quieres lo hacemos?- dijo linda mirándolo

Sus vitas se cruzaron linda pudo ver los ojos de near tan fríos como siempre, sin ninguna emoción, en pocas palabras sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ya los dos sonrojados (claro que near trataba de ser lo mas indiferente que se pudiera), puesto que near sabia que sentía algo por ella, y linda sabia que sentía algo por near.

Linda se iba acercando a near, pero recordó que no obtuvo respuesta de el si quería o no hacerlo, haci que se detuvo y estaba apunto de retirarse cuando oyó.

Creo que debemos cumplir con la tradición- dijo near sin mirarla

Eh?- dijo sorprendida

Es una tradición ¿no?- dijo viéndola

Si…si- dijo roja- pero tendré que…

Si tendremos- dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello

Linda obedeció, se acerco a el y lentamente se fue acercando a near, near por su parte se quedo como estaba no le iba a importar o ¿si?. Cuando linda toco sus labios con los suyos ella cerro lo ojos y por su parte near también se estaba dejando llevar y también cerro los ojos, poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando y haciéndose algo apasionado duro unos 10 segundo, se separaron ya que les faltaba aire, linda con sus mejillas color carmesí salió del cuarto sin decir nada.

Por su parte near:

¿Qué será esto que sentí cuando linda me beso?-pensó- ¿acoso será?

Linda llego a su habitación, su primer beso había sido con el chico que amaba eso la emocionaba y tal vez con el tiempo la llegara a amar… ese era su sueño y ella lo quería haci y lucharía por que fuera haci

Por lo tanto near:

Desde pequeño e sentido eso por ella-pensaba- siempre tan amable, nunca me rechazo etc. y ¿yo? Tal vez deba aceptar que… iré a hablar con ella y se lo diré… pero los profesores lo tienen prohibido…

Near estaba pensando sin poner atención que había llegado mello junto con matt:

Miren la pequeña oveja esta aquí- dijo malle comiendo su chocolate

Mello deja de molestarlo- decía matt aun jugando

Y tu deja de jugar- decía sarcástico

¡Pero voy en el ultimo nivel¡-dijo matt aun jugando

Estaba siendo sarcástico- decía mello un poco furiosos

Bueno chicos- dijo near- me tengo que retirar…adiós

¿Qué bicho le pico?-dijo matt algo confundido apagando su juego para poner atención a lo que tenia de decir mello

No lo se pero esta actuando raro- dijo mello un poco sorprendido

Near se dirigió a la habitación de linda, tenia que confesar lo que sentía por ella, toco la puerta y apareció ella, la hermosa joven que ya no era niña, su sudadera aun rosa, con un pantalón azul, zapatos negros, cabello color café amarrado en una coleta:

¿Near?-dijo sorprendida

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado, aun que muchos ya determinaron que va a pasar (malos por adivinar ¬¬) , créanme que aun no saben lo que les espera a nuestra parejita jiji X3 pues les tengo muchas sorpresas en este fic.**

**Recuerden el próximo capitulo se llamara confesiones y supongo que por el titulo sabrán de lo que trata, ese capitulo será muy breve pero no se preocupen les daré una trama buena ¿vale? Los espero y gracias por leer mi fic, no se cuando subiré otro tal vez el domingo de esta semana o hasta el otro fin de semana. Pero no se preocupen allí estará el capitulo **

**Atte**

**_Elizabeth _******


	3. confesiones y un dia normal

**Confesiones y un día normal**

**_... _**

**_Lamento no haber podido escribir en estos días perdónenme si los deje con la ganas de saber mas y yo como si nada… les agradezco a quienes les gusta mi fic… y como agradecimiento este capitulo lo cual titule ¨confesiones y un día normal¨, abarcara el capitulo que les prometí y otro el cual pensé subir después, espero que les guste espero sus opiniones y recuerden que death note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores ^_^_**

* * *

_near se dirigió a la habitación de linda, tenia que confesar lo que sentía por ella, toco la puerta y apareció ella, la hermosa joven que ya no era niña, su sudadera aun rosa, con un pantalón azul, zapatos negros, cabello color café amarrado en una coleta:_

_¿Near?-dijo sorprendida_

_…_

¿Near?-dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Linda… ¿puedo pasar?-dijo el albino sin mirarla

Linda se esperaba lo peor… creyó que se iba a disculpar y le diría que no siente nada por ella. Ella con ese pensamiento y profunda tristeza lo dejo pasar al cuarto.

Linda-comenzó el albino- quiero decirte…

El chico fue interrumpido por la chica que se encontraba llorando, le pareció algo raro y escucho lo que la chica tenia que decirle.

Near-dijo entre sollozos- se que bienes a pedir disculpas… no tienes nada por que disculparte… yo… yo te amo, desde pequeña lo se pero se que nunca corresponderás mis sentimientos.

La chica cayo de rodillas llorando, near aunque era muy frio no soporto ver a la joven haci se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la barbilla, el ya había considerado esa posibilidad, haci que no le sorprendió mucho, pero tenia que tranquilizarla.

Linda-dijo viéndola a los ojos- no he venido a eso…

¿A no?-dijo la chica sonrojada y también viéndolo a los ojos

No linda… he venido a decirte que también te amo-dijo el chico con un leve sonrisa que linda nunca había visto- no se porque ahora solo se que siento eso por ti.

Linda no lo podía creer, ¿sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Eso debía ser un sueño, si era eso un sueño hecho realidad. Además no podía creer que el albino le estuviera sonriendo… pero al instante recordó su ¨teatrito¨ que había hecho hace unos segundos haciendo que esta desviara su vista bastante sonrojada.

No tienes porque ponerte haci-dijo near tratando de encontrar su vista

No pudo decir nada mas pues la chica lo callo con un pequeño beso

¿Puedes darme una oportunidad?-dijo linda aun de rodillas y muy tímidamente

Near se quedo pensando un rato pues sabían que estaba prohibido mantener alguna relación entre alumnos, linda ya lo sabia y se apresuro a decir.

En secreto ya que esta prohibido-dijo riendo nerviosa levantándose del suelo

…-el albino solo la veía- esta bien

Linda abrió los ojos como plato ¿el había aceptado? No podía creerlo se inclino hacia el lo abrazo, near se quedo quieto.

Linda-dijo el chico peliblanco separándose de la joven- si gustas puedes decirle a matt, pero no se te ocurra decirle a mello ¿de acuerdo?

Linda sabia la razón, matt era mas confiable y podía guardar bien un secreto en cambio mello era mas impulsivo y sabia que si le decía en pocos segundos todos se enteraría.

Esta bien-dijo linda regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Muy bien nos vemos linda-dijo el albino saliendo de la recamara

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que linda y near eran novios, actuaban normal, hasta las horas que se podía ver podía linda actuar como la novia de near pero parecía que near le daba lo mismo, matt sabía lo de su relación, near llevaba como siempre las mejore notas etc. Todo trascurría normal, la única diferencia es que ya hacia un mes en que linda le llegaban cartas con anónimo en las cuales le decían que si quería ser su novia, que era hermosa etc.

Linda se estaba peinando en su recamara era las seis de la mañana y le llego otra carta, no quiso leerla y estaba dispuesta a romperla cuando entro near.

¿Qué es eso?-dijo near curioso

Eh?-dijo nerviosa-na-nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

Linda no me puedes ocultar nada mejor dímelo- dijo el albino

He estado recibiendo cartas- dijo esta esperando una reacción de el peliblanco- tienen anónimo y ya me esta empezando a molestar…

Un ¿acosador?-lo interrumpió el chico

Así es-dijo la chica un poco más tranquila.

Bueno creo que debes decirle a alguien-sugirió el albino

Por cierto ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar?-dijo un poco confundida la chica

…-el chico se quedo callado

No importa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- mejor vamos a desayunar y después a clases.

El desayuno transcurrió normal y después las clases también eran normales, llego la hora del almuerzo, como sabrán, matt se acerco a hablar con linda.

Hola linda- saludo matt

Hola ¿Dónde esta mello?-pregunto la chica extrañada ya que ellos eran amigos inseparables

Tuvo entrenamiento… ya sabes de futbol- contesto el chico jugando su videojuego

Ya veo- dijo la chica aun no convencida

Si… y tu ¿Cómo vas con near?-pregunto el chico causando a linda un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Bien- dijo la chica tímidamente

¿Sabes? Mello me dijo que near sentía algo por ti-dijo sin quitar la vista de su juego- pero nuca considere eso ya que near el muy frio y nadie ni siquiera lo ha visto sonreír

La chica se sintió muy afortunada pues ella ya lo había visto sonreír. Pero mello, la saco de sus pensamientos

Miren la novia de la oveja- se burlo mello

Cállate- dijo linda molesta- sabes que solo somos amigos

Mello mejor déjala- dijo matt guardando su videojuego

¿Te vas a poner de su parte?- pregunto mello molesto

No, es solo que…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que mello se lo impidió

Ya, mejor vámonos a clases antes que los maestros nos castiguen- dijo mello

Todo el día fue normal, como siempre linda esperaba la cena para poder hablar con near.

La hora de la cena había llegado linda decidió sentarse con mello y matt, vio como near jugaba con sus robots, mello se dio cuenta y dijo.

No te hartas de verle-dijo molesto, debía admitirlo a linda la veía como una hermana y veía como se torturaba a ella misma

No le puso atención al chico rubio y vio cuando near subió a las habitaciones, ella espero tres minuto y subió con el, su sorpresa fue que al subir el albino la estaba esperando.

¿Near?-dijo muy contenta

¿Te puedo acompañar a tu habitación?-dijo el peliblanco enredando un mechón de cabello.

Por supuesto- dijo muy contenta

Near la acompaño a su habitación charlaron un rato y al llegar a la puerta de la joven.

Bueno que duermas bien-dijo near

Gracias… igualmente-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y cerrando su puerta

Near inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la mejilla. Se retiro a su habitación, ya en esta, se recostó en su cama y de repente se le binó a la mente la imagen de la chica que le había regalado su robot favorito, entonces linda apareció en su mente… era confuso para el ¿por que estaba pensando eso? Lo mejor seria descansar. Se acomodo en la cama y se dispuso a dormir… en fin mañana iría a ver a linda

* * *

**_Lo siento por subirlo apenas, pero sin falta subiré otro este sábado o domingo, espero que les valla gustando…. En fin gracias por leer mi fic les envió abrazos_**

**_Atte._**

**_Elizabeth _**


	4. secuestrada

**_Secuestrada?_**

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste mi fic, abajo vendrán las razones de porque no subí el fic cuando indique u.u. **

**Recuerden que death note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores ^^ **

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana de joven albino estaba esperando eso para ir a ver a linda, debía admitirlo le agradaba la compañía de la joven. Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de la joven. Toco pero no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que aun estaba descansando, haci que se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

Como sabrán el comedor empezó a llenarse de niños y jóvenes que desayunaban, lo único raro que noto nuestro joven peliblanco es que linda no se encontraba. Tuvo que ir a clases todo transcurría normal, aun no veía a linda y se empezó a preocupar…

El chico no le quedo de otra que ir con mello y matt que se encontraban en un pasillo cerca de la puerta principal:

Hola…-dijo near pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

Miren quien esta aquí…la oveja-dijo un poco divertido, pero fue raro nunca hablaba con nadie y que hablara con el y matt era extraño

¿Qué se te ofrece near?-dijo matt jugando con uno de sus video juegos

El joven suspiro- ¿han visto a linda?- dijo un poco ruborizado

Matt y mello se sorprendieron por la pregunta del albino, la verdad no se lo esperaban, casi algo irreal… entonces mello se apresuro a decir:

Que lindo, preguntas por tu novia-dijo algo divertido

No, no la e visto- dijo matt guardando si video juego un poco preocupado- ¿Por qué?

Bueno, verán-dijo near- no e visto a linda desde…

El albino fue interrumpido por una niña rubia se les acercaba corriendo

Near, mello, matt- dijo la rubia que venia cansada de buscarlos - Roger dice que suban a los cuarto… apresúrense

¿a cual cuarto?-pregunto mello confundido

Al de linda-menciono la chica un poco triste

¡¿Al de linda?!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos corrieron al cuarto de la joven castaña. Al entrar estaba un poco desescombrado, a near no le importaba solo quería saber si linda estaba bien; adentro estaba Roger y una joven de 26, era alta, ojos color azul, pelinegra y su cabello estaba amarrado.

Sucesores les presento a la agente Amanda Stevenson-… dijo Roger pero fue interrumpido por matt.

¿Por qué nos llamaron?-dijo matt algo estérico

Amanda miro a Roger y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Verán… creemos que su amiga linda fue secuestrada…- Amanda no pudo terminar ya que mello se puso muy preocupado

¿Qué?- grito el rubio- ESO NO PUEDE SER…

Por favor cálmense- dijo la joven un poco asustada por la reacción de mello- como ya dije creemos que fue secuestrada… que es lo mas lógico. Como sabrán no estamos seguros… y ya que solo son amigos de linda Roger quiere que ayuden en la búsqueda.

¿En que te podemos ayudar Amanda?- dijo near enredando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

Como son sus amigos podemos recopilar información- dijo la chica

¿Cómo cual?- se apresuro a decir matt

Bueno… necesitamos pistas o cualquier tipo de cosas que nos ayuden a encontrarla-pronuncio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Sucesores- dijo Roger llamando la atención de los jóvenes – empaque ropa, se van con la agente, tendrán que resolver este caso.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

Near llego a su cuarto y rápidamente cerro la puerta, no lo podía creer la chica que amaba, estaba ¿secuestrada? No tenia idea de quien podría hacer eso. Destruyo una torre de dados que tenia cerca, siendo sincero, el no era impulsivo pero esa noticia le había llegado como un balde de agua fría. Se sentía impotente al saber que no la pudo proteger… agacho la cabeza, recordó que la noche anterior la dejo en su cuarto, entonces ¿Qué había pasado? No podía pensar con claridad todo eso lo confundía.

…

En un lugar no muy lejano del orfanato en un cuarto oscuro se encontraba una bella chica castaña, estaba amarrada a una silla y sus ojos estaban vendados.

Ho-hola-pronuncio la joven llena de miedo

Valla, veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz electrónica

¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué ago aquí?-grito linda llorando

Eso no te lo puedo decir-dijo la misma voz- solo quiero que ´´el´´ te encuentre

¿Quien es el?-dijo linda aun llorando

La voz no habla, pero linda determino que por un sonido de risas que se oían a lo lejos no le iba a contestar, llena de miedo dijo:

¿DIME QUIEN ES EL?-grito completamente frustrada por no obtener respuesta

Tú debes saber quien ¿no?-dijo la voz- tu lo amas, y aun así ¿no sabes quien?

Near- dijo en un pequeño susurro y abriendo los ojos como platos

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo la voz que sonaba divertida con la reacción de la castaña

¿Qué QUIERES DE EL?-grito pensando que a near le pasaría algo mal

En pocas palabra-dijo la voz- quiero ver si recuerda algo muy importante para mi

¿y que es?-dijo linda llorando

En unos minutos linda no obtuvo respuesta, la chica estaba preocupada no solo por su vida si no también por la near ¿Qué quería esa persona? No podía responderse, a decir verdad no lo sabia, quería salir y abrazar al albino, sentir sus cálidos labios… pero… no podía estaba allí imaginándose lo peor.

…

Los chicos ya tenían empacadas sus pertenecías, Amanda lo espera junto a Roger.

Bueno sucesores-dijo Roger un poco preocupado por linda- se hospedarán en un hotel, el cual el cuarto lo compartirán…

¿QUE?-grito mello- yo no quiero compartir cuarto con near

Mello- lo regaño roger- tienes que hacerlo… además van a tener camas separada.

Es que mello pensaba dormir con near-dijo matt burlándose de su amigo, el cual fue un grave error.

¿QUE DIJISTES?-dijo el rubio acercándose a matt- repítelo y te…

Mello siempre tan impulsivo-dijo el albino observando lo que estaba pasando

CALLATE-le grito mello, pero no dijo nada mas recordando que estaba roger presente

¿L a dado el permiso?-pregunto matt para olvidar lo anterior

Si, L ha dado permiso- dijo roger

Esta bien, pues darles toda la información en el auto-dijo la agente

Chicos compórtense-dijo roger despidiéndose de ellos

Ya en el auto (y como sabrán) Amanda iba conduciendo, mello se sentó enfrente junto amanda, matt y near atrás.

¿Qué detalles tienen?- dijo near con algo de indiferencia

Solo tenemos que se fue a dormir a las 10:30 de la noche-dijo la joven sin darle importancia- y después desapareció.

¿no pudo escaparse?-pregunto mello

No,-dijo near molesto- yo la acompañe a su recamara…

Eso nos ayudara- dijo la agente algo sorprendida

Wow- dijo mello muy divertido con la situación- la ovejita acompaño a su novia

YA BASTA- dijo la agente molesta- tenemos que recopilar toda la información.

También me había dicho que recibía cartas- dijo near

¿y de quien eran las carta?- pregunto matt jugando su video juego

No lo se, no tenían anónimo- dijo el albino con indiferencia

¿eso quiere decir que tenia un acosador?- dijo mello

¿o solo quiere algo y llamo la atención con eso?- dijo near preocupado

* * *

**_Lamento no haber subido el capitulo tan rápido… como entre a clase y la tarea es demasiada no me ha dado tiempo._**

**_También he recibido muchos reviews les agradezco que lean mi fic, espero que les baya gustando. No les prometo que subiré pronto mi capitulo pronto ya que no será haci u.u lamento haberles hecho esperar. Hasta la próxima_**

**_ATTE_**

**_ELIZABETH._**


	5. pistas

**_Pistas _**

* * *

**Hola aquí le traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic espero que le guste ^^… recuerden que recibo sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias. Se me olvidaba… death note no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores **

* * *

_También me había dicho que recibía cartas- dijo near_

_¿Y de quien eran las carta?- pregunto matt jugando su video juego_

_No lo se, tenían anónimo- dijo el albino con indiferencia_

_¿Eso quiere decir que tenia un acosador?- dijo mello_

_¿O solo quiere algo y llamo la atención con eso?- dijo near preocupado_

…

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada más con esa pequeña discusión, pero al parecer todos (incluyendo al albino) estaban preocupados por linda. Al llegar al hotel amanda bajo del auto y se dirigió al hotel, detrás de ella venían los chicos…

Muy bien tome las llaves señorita- dijo la empleada del hotel

Gracias- amanda agradeció con una sonrisa- muy bien toma mello la llave y este celular, tengo que ir a llamar a alguien haci que suban a la habitación luego los veo

Mello tomo las llaves y los chicos fueron a la habitación

¿Qué opinan de esto?- dijo matt jugando su videojuego

Creo que es preocupante- dijo mello sentado en una cama y comiendo una barra de chocolate-en primera ¿Qué querrían de linda?

Es muy bonita tal vez…- matt no pudo terminar pues vio que el albino se estaba enojando

¿Te pasa algo near?-dijo mello aun comiendo una barra de chocolate

El albino no contesto, mejor dicho el solo hecho de pensar que la chica que amaba esta lejos de el era una tortura…

Si, lo estoy- contesto ya calmado

Se abrió la puerta y entro amanda diciendo

Chicos descansen mañana será un día agotador- dijo la agente retirándose

Mello y matt se pusieron a platicar, mientras que el albino se ponía a jugar con unos robots

¿Crees que le haya hecho algo a linda?- dijo el pelirrojo jugando aun su juego

No lo se… un momento- el chico se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al albino- ¿Por qué linda te diría eso a ti?

Mello pregunto a near puesto que eso no tenia sentido a menos…

¿Tal vez quería darle celos?-dijo matt protegiendo el secreto de near.

Es probable-dijo el albino sin mirarlos

Bueno…te creo linda te ama y haría lo que sea- dijo con un toque de celos- para que la quieras

Discutieron toda la tarde hasta finalmente tenían que irse a dormir, ordenaron algo a la habitación para cenar, comieron se cambiaron etc. y se iban a dormir

Buenas noches- dijo matt tapándose con la sabana.

Buenas noches matt… buenas noches oveja-dijo mello haciendo lo mismo

Near no contesto, no ponía atención su mente solo pensaba en linda.

Linda-susurro- juro que te encontrare

…

En un lugar no muy lejano la chica estaba aun atada solo que su secuestrador la mantenía limpia, comida etc.

Se oyeron pasos cerca de la castaña.

¿Qué quieres ahora?-grito la chica.

Solo venia a verte-dijo una voz ¿femenina?

¿Eres mujer?- pregunto linda llorando

No hubo respuesta y oyó que se retiraba ahora la secuestradora…

¿Espera?-grito linda llorando lo cual los pasos cesaron- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Ya lo veras, solo eres parte de mi plan-dijo la voz

…

Ya había amanecido y el hotel solo mello se despertó ya que el celular estaba sonando.

Diga?- dijo el rubio entre dormido

Mello despierta a los demás-dijo amanda con un tono preocupado- y vengan a la comisaria…

¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo el rubio despertando a matt.

Solo vengan un taxi los espera afuera del hotel-dijo la agente en un tono muy molesto- apresúrense.

Matt se despertó muy molesto ya que el rubio no lo despertó tan bien…

¿Qué te pasa mello?-dijo matt levantándose de la cama

Despierta a la oveja nos espera la agente amargada- dijo mello poniéndose los zapatos

Near, despierta-dijo matt moviéndolo

¿Pasa algo?- dijo near parándose

Si amanda nos llamo-dijo matt pero tubo una duda- oye mello ¿y como nos iremos a la comisaria?

Según la amargada nos iremos en un taxi-dijo mello comiendo una barra de chocolate.

¿Y sin desayunar?-pregunto el pobre matt hambriento.

Eso es lo de menos-dijo el albino dirigiéndose a la puerta

Lo dices por ti, yo tengo hambre- regaño el pobrecillo de matt

Cállate matt, ahorita es importante encontrar a linda- dijo mello golpeando en la cabeza a matt

Near al escuchar esas palabras quería salir del lugar he irse lo mas lejos que pudiera.

Los chicos bajaron a la entrada del hotel y vieron el taxi. Subieron pero notaron algo extraño el conductor era mujer, tenia una gorra que no dejaba verle la cara, iba vestida de amarillo y su cabello era negro abarrado en una coleta… y casi tenia la edad de mello.

¿Ustedes son matt, mello y near verdad?- pregunto la joven conductora

No valla a pensar mal pero ¿no conocía a una conductora y menos tan joven?- pregunto matt un poco curioso

Bueno…debo pagar mis estudios- dijo ya conduciendo a la comisaria de la ciudad

Entiendo- fue la corta respuesta del más pequeño

Transcurrió normal el camino, mello seguía comiendo chocolate, matt estaba jugando con su videojuego para olvidarse del hambre y near estaba observando la ventana

Linda-pensó el albino- tengo que encontrarte.

Llegaron, bajaron y

¿Ya pagaron?- pregunto mello

Si, no se preocupen-dijo la joven sin mirarlos

Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto matt

Alice- dijo la joven

Gracias Alice entonces- dijo mello con una gran sonrisa

De nada, bueno adiós- la joven se retiro

Los chicos entraron al edificio y en la puerta los esperaba amanda, con una cinta de video en mano

¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

Ayer llego esta cinta- dijo preocupada- apenas la vamos a abrir… creemos que la envió el secuestrador de linda

Los chicos siguieron a amanda hasta un cuarto con computadoras y reprodujeron la cinta

La pantalla se volvió negra y apareció una voz electrónica

Saludo sucesores de L- dijo la voz cosa que con esas palabra quedaron helados lo chicos- en primera quiero que sepan que linda esta bien, no tienen porque preocuparse, y en segunda quiero que a dividen ¿Por qué linda se fue con migo? Cierto se que near la dejo en la habitación… pero ella salió. Quiero que averigüen por que… tienen hasta la 1:00 p.m para decírmelo en esta pagina segura que aparecerá al final. Si no lo hacen no tengo que decirles que pasara.

Near se quedo en shock ¿adivinar? Y ¿Cómo sabia que eran los sucesores de L? incluso amanda no lo sabía bien.

Bueno, empecemos- dijo amanda mas que preocupada.

¿Por qué ahora?-dijo matt aun hambriento

¿No has dado cuanta de la hora? – le grito mello

Near volteo y eran 12:55, eso era malo solo tenían 5 minutos

Bueno dicen que era un acosador, así que no pudo irse con un hombre- dijo amanda

Por supuesto es a quien menos tendrías confianza – dijo matt ya preocupado

¿Y un niño no podría ser?- dijo amanda

Hay muy poca probabilidad- dijo mello sentado en una silla- nunca pasa un niño por allí y menos si no esta dentro del orfanato… además tenemos prohibido salir del orfanato en la noche

Una mujer- dijo near sorprendido por su respuesta

¿QUE?-gritaron matt, mello y amanda

Cierto- dijo amanda- le tendrías mas confianza a una mujer que a otra persona

La probabilidad es alta- dijo mello calculando

¿Que hora es?- pregunto matt

Las 12:58- contesto amanda

Amargada pon la pagina- dijo mello

¿Quién es amargada?- dijo molesta amanda

Obio que tu- dijo mello sarcástico- apresúrate

Amanda molesta, puso la pagina, la pantalla se tormo negra y apareció una voz electrónica.

Valla veo que lo han logrado- dijo la voz

No tienes que esconder tu voz ya sabemos que eres mujer- grito mello

Tienen razón- dijo la voz electrónica y pasando a una femenina- no tengo por que esconderla

La voz les llego con agua fría, esa voz era de… ALICE

ALICE- dijo near

Que buena memoria near- dijo la voz en tono burlón- lastima que use un alias

¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo matt molesto- devuélvenos a linda

Wow, me sorprende que pidan que yo les diga que quiero-dijo la voz- ustedes son los detectives ¿no?

Near se quedo pensando un rato y pregunto

Recuerda que no tenemos pistas- dijo near

¿No?- dijo la voz en un tono de molestia- near si tu me conoces ¿no te acuerdas?

Todas la mira dadas se dirigieron al albino ¿Cómo near la conocía? Como la voz no obtuvo respuesta dijo.

Ya veo… te daré una pista- dijo la voz muy decepcionada- tu cumpleaños.

Near se quedo pensando mientras que mello pregunto.

¿Cómo sabemos que linda esta bien?- grito a la pantalla

Mello siempre tan impulsivo- dijo calmada- veo que les tendré que poner este video que estoy grabando ahora mismo

Todos fijaron su mirada a la pantalla y en ella apareció linda atada y con los ojos vendados, parecía estar débil y solo susurraba algo (que como sabrán era el nombre de near)

Felices- dijo la voz con toque de malicia.

Near al ver la imagen se sintió peor que al principio, se sintió más que culpable por no protegerla.

Bueno me pueden llamar en esta página- dijo la voz tranquila – adiós

Near se le vino algo a la mente.

Sabe de mi cumpleaños ¿cierto?-dijo el albino con indiferencia.

Si, entonces quiere decir…-mello no pudo terminar ya que matt a completo la oración

Entonces vivía en el orfanato- dijo matt aun con hambre- ¿puedo comer algo tengo hambre?

Amanda saco unos panqueques y se los dio.

¿Pero si near la conoce? Y sabe todo sobre ustedes tendría que ser alguien cercano - dijo amanda pensativa

¿Podría ser cualquier persona?-dijo matt comiendo

No- respondió el albino- creo que se quien es… pero lo que no se es ¿Qué quiere?

* * *

**Bueno espero que le allá gustado, lamento no haber subido e l capitulo rápido, y siendo sincera no creo subir el próximo tan rápido ya que voy a tener exámenes y debo estudiar para mantener mi promedio o si no estaré en serios problemas. Bueno recuerden que no dejare la historia cuando tenga tiempo subo el capitulo, también agradezco que me dejen sus reviews gracias por su panciencia ^^ **

**_Atte._**

**_B. Elizabeth _**


	6. te encontré!

**Te encontré**

**Hola de nuevo este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste. Recuerden que death note no me pertenece a mi si no a sus respectivos autores**

**_…_**

* * *

_¿Pero si near la conoce? Y sabe todo sobre ustedes tendría que ser alguien cercano - dijo amanda pensativa_

_¿Podría ser cualquier persona?-dijo matt comiendo_

_No- respondió el albino- creo que se quien es… pero lo que no se es ¿Qué quiere?._

_…_

¿Conoces a esa chica?-dijo mello furioso

Creo que si- dijo near con indiferencia

¿Cómo? ¿crees o estas seguro?- dijo matt

Bueno eso importa mucho… pero ¿Por qué nos dio pistas?-dijo amanda

Tienes razón ¿Por qué nos dio pistas?- dijo mello comiendo chocolate

Y si fue un distractor- dijo matt sentándose en una silla

No lo creo, la probabilidad es muy baja para ser un distractor- dijo el albino tomando un mechón de cabello- tal vez quiere demostrar algo…

Volviendo al tema- dijo amanda tranquilamente y dirigiéndose hacia near - ¿Quién crees que es?

Una chica la cual conocí en mi cumpleaños hace 5 meses- dijo viendo fijamente a los presentes.

¿Y como era la chica?- dijo mello

Bueno era pelinegra, alta, mas o menos la edad de mello…-el joven peliblanco no pudo terminar ya que mello lo interrumpió

¿si tenia mi edad?-dijo- tal vez fuera en mi salón… dame una descripción para ver si recuerdo algo…

Pelinegra, alta, peinada con una coleta, playera color azul marino, pantalón del mismo color... y no puedo recordar lo demás- dijo el joven albino tratando de recordar mas

Solo tenia dos compañeras con esas características- dijo sacando una nueva barra de chocolate.

¿podemos ir con roger para conocer mas eso?- propuso el joven pelirrojo

Mala idea- dijo mello

¿Por qué?- reprocho matt ante la respuesta de su amigo

Podemos tener la información pero… podemos tener mas chicas con esas característica- explico near- lo cual, recuerden que en el orfanato. No se dejan las fotos de los niños y niñas que estudiaron allí.

Pero, valdría la pena intentarlo- dijo amanda dando un poco de esperanza.

Si nada perdemos- pronuncio matt

Claro que si- menciono el albino- perdemos tiempo, para ella es importante si tan solo nos diera una pista mas…

En ese momento la computadora se prendió y se quedo en negro, lo cual apareció una E en la pantalla lo cual los presentes pusieron atención

Hola de nuevo-dijo la voz femenina- lo siento por interrumpir tan seguido, les aseguro que esta será mi última llamada dentro de 48 horas, no es lo que piensan les daré mas pistas, lastima que tendré que verlos dentro de 5 días, bueno creo que necesitan una pista…

¡no quiero saber eso, solo devuélvenos a linda!- grito mello desesperado

Mello no sea tan impulsivo-regaño la agente

No, no importa para nada su carácter- pronuncio la voz- solo quería avisarles que están en jaque yo por ahora tengo el control, ¿Qué piensan mover?

La transmisión se corto y todos se quedaron pensativos.

Juega ajedrez-menciono amanda

Pero…¿eso no es tan común en chicas?- pronuncio matt inocentemente

En el orfanato teníamos ajedrez, además ella mociono una jugada muy importante que se usa para saber que el rey esta amenazado y pidió que moviéramos una pieza- pronuncio mello ya un poco mas tranquilizado

Eso quiere decir, que, desde que secuestro a linda empezó la partida- termino el albino

…

En otra parte una chica castaña se encontraba ideando un plan para escapar.

Veo que ya puedes ver quien soy- dijo la voz lo cual al instante descubrió los ojos de linda

Linda observo a una chica muy linda, alta, como de 18 años, blanca, pelo negro y largo, tenia una playera morada y pantalón azul marino. No pudo ver sus ojos ya que apenas linda la vio esta se volteo.

¿Por qué haces esto?- pronuncio linda tratando de no llorar

Veras no te puedo dar toda la información-dijo la pelinegra con un tono de malicia- solo te puedo decir que desde que llegue al orfanato he tenido dos grandes obsesiones.

¿Qué?- pronuncio linda molesta al saber que todo eso era para lograr cumplir unas tontas obsesiones, pero, su actitud cambio al pensar la probabilidad de que podría ser una obsesión.

Al ver el cambio de la castaña la pelinegra dijo- veo que ya sabes cual es una.

Nooo-grito linda llorando- por favor hazme lo que quieras pero no le agás daño a el.

Lo siento- dijo riendo con malicia- debo cumplir mi obsesión… hasta mañana Luciana.

La chica tenía que salir de allí como sea y asegurarse que su amado estuviera a salvo

…

Eran las ocho de la mañana near no había podido dormir y ¿Cómo dormir después de saber que para ella era un juego de ajedrez? El siempre había dado a conocer que todo era como un juego que hay de ganar pero… ¿Cómo ganar a alguien tan organizado? Y peor aun ¿Cómo ganar un genio del orfanato? Esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del albino, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Near ¿te encuentra bien?- pronuncio matt preocupado al ver al peliblanco tan desesperado

No, no estoy bien,- pronuncio entre cortado- yo fui el culpable de todo esto, si me hubiera quedado a su lado ella no estarías sufriendo.

Tu no tienes la culpa- trato de tranquilizarlo matt- no pudiste hacer nada… pero así es la vida… además recuerda ¨la vida es como el ajedrez un movimiento en falso y lo pierdes todo¨

Near quedo pensando en las palabras del pelirojo, en parte tenia razón el no hubiera podido hacer nada… pero ahora si, tenia la oportunidad de cambiar algo y rescatar a linda… mejor dicho a **su linda**.

Tienes razón- pronuncio con su tranquilidad de vuelta- yo no pude hacer nada… pero mejor vallamos con roger para verificar si tiene alguna pista

Matt le sonrió y se retiro a despertar a mello.

…

Eran ya el medio día, amanda conducía asía el orfanato y los chicos iban pensando en un montón de probabilidades y personalidades de la criminal

Hemos llegado- pronuncio Amanda.

Bajaron los chicos y se dirigieron a la oficina.

¿Sucesores?-pregunto roger algo desconcertado- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Roger necesitamos un informe de los alumnos de mi edad que hallan salido del orfanato- pronuncio mello

Los siento sucesores, saben que eso es confidencias… además no creo que un alumno pueda ser un criminal…-no pudo decir nada mas ya que el peliblanco pronuncio algo.

¿Y B.B que?- reprocho el albino

Roger se quedo un rato pensativo y después respondió.

Los archivos se encuentran en la biblioteca-pronuncio algo molesto- si necesitan algo mas avísenme.

Los chics se dirigieron a la biblioteca y junto con amanda empezaron a buscar a la secuestradora.

Como sospeche- pronuncio mello- no hay fotografías de ningún alumno.

Pero tenemos diversa pistas de personalidades- pronuncio amanda

¡Miren!- exclamo amanda- hay una chica aquí… iba en el salón de mello, tiene las mismas características en su descripción, ahora estudia en una preparatoria, tiene 2 edificios rentados, un amigo que trabaja de taxista…

¡Ella es!- grito mello haciendo que los presentes en la biblioteca lo callaran.

Tiene razón matt ella es…-menciono mello emocionado.

El nombre de la chica es Emili Rose- menciono amanda interrumpiendo a mello y causando la molestia de este.

No me calles cuando este hablando amargada- pronuncio el rubio molesto

Y tu jovencito no me llames amargada- se defendió la chica.

Oigan ya dejen de pelear- dijo el pobre matt lo cual el rubio y la agente le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

Mientras esto pasaba el albino pensaba

¿haci de fácil?- se pregunto a el mismo- creí que eso lo tendría en cuenta…

YO ESTOY ACARGO- grito la agente que en esos momentos se comportaba como una niñita pequeña

PERO YO ESTOY A TU CARGO- seguía defendiéndose de la agente.

YA BASTA- menciono matt- debemos rescatar a linda y después siguen con su absurda pelea.

El adicto a los videojuegos tiene razón- menciono mello un poco avergonzado

Bueno vamos por Emili- menciono el albino aun dudoso.

Si vamos- dijeron los chicos.

Se dirigieron a una casa de un solo piso, cuando iban llegando vieron a una chica con características similares que apenas los vio bajando del auto y se hecho a correr.

¡oye regresa!- menciono mello mientras corría hacia la pelinegra.

¡a donde cree que ibas!- dijo matt que había tomado a la chica de sorpresa y la había abrazado para que no escapara.

Yo no he hecho nada- pronuncio esta asustada.

…

Unas horas mas tarde ya en la comisaria:

¿Tu eres emili no?- pronuncio la agente

Haci es…- la chica se encontraba nerviosa y mientras mas le hacían preguntas quería estallar en llanto.

Por el otro lado near se encontraba pensativo.

¿Qué pasa bola de algodón?-pregunto mello al ver su comportamiento.

No creo que sea haci de fácil, creí que fuera mas difícil…-pronuncio el albino que fue interrumpido por la interrogación.

¡¿Qué?!- menciono emili- YO NO HISE NADA DE ESO

Pero si tu te acercas mas al perfil y además tenemos pruebas que se conectan- la agente no pudo terminar ya que como tenia una computadora cerca se prendió y apareció nuevamente ¿la voz?

Hola de nuevo- esa voz hiso que todos se quedaran helados y en especial a emili- quiero avisar que esa no soy, no soy tan ingenia…. Busque en la N mayúscula… jeje eso era todo bay.

Near quedo helado ¿Cómo supo a quien habían atrapado?... esto razonaba en su mente pero nuevamente lo saco algo de sus pensamiento…

¿Haci que es ella?- menciono emili mas tranquila.

¿Quien?- pregunto la agente desesperada.

Elisa mercier- dijo esta- es buena en ajedrez, una vez le preste el taxi, estuvo en orfanato, y era una de las mejores, hasta que llego near…

¡CIERTO!- pronuncio mello- ella era una de las mejores… y rumoreaban que era novia de B.B

¿Del loco de B.B- menciono matt algo confundido- eso no puede ser cierto?

Déjenme contarles todo lo que se- dijo Emily empezando a entender todo- les contare muy breve todo…

_Flash back _

_BY Emily _

_Años atrás ella era una de las mejores de wammy's house, siempre le encanto el ajedrez, pero una vez se metió a los sótanos donde b.b se encontraba. Volvió hasta la noche a su habitación ya que estuvo con el pero ya no quería ser una sucesora. Una tarde llego near y dos semanas después la seguí a los sótanos ya que era mi amiga:_

_Veo que has vuelto- dijo b.b acercándose a mi amiga._

_Si…pero venia decirle que llego un chico nuevo- dijo ruborizándose _

_Veo que el chico nuevo te gusta- dijo divertido_

_No es cierto… además Luciana es mas cercana a el- dijo celosa_

_Veo que estas celosa- dijo este divertido causando que pelinegra agachara la cabeza- no me interesan los sentimientos pero deberías planear algo… _

_¿A que quieres llegar?-pregunto muy confundida_

_Dentro de poco escapare de aquí- dijo este- y quiero que hagas todo lo posible para tener lo que quieres- el chico la abrazo como un hermano mayor- solo debes ser feliz…. Yo no lo soy aquí y sabes que me aria muy felices ser superior que L._

_Después de eso ella le agradeció y salió de allí. Unos meses después b.b se fue y nuca supo mas de el. Unos años mas tarde estaba empacando un regalo:_

_¿Para quién es?- pregunte muy curiosa _

_Es un secreto- dijo Elisa mientras seguía empacando el regalo_

_¿Es para near?- dije y esto causo un sonrojo_

_Así fue, nos habían ofrecido irnos y hacer nuestras vidas pero ella dijo que lo pensaría, la seguí esa tarde de cumpleaños de near pero solo logre ver cuando le dio el regalo y se retiro… lo que causo que la chica se retirada del orfanato fue cuando linda lo defendió y este le agradeció. Se retiro de la ecena hacia su cuarto._

_¿Qué haces?- le pregunte ya que estaba con su portátil_

_Jaqueando la información y borrando toda mi información- dijo esta con una sonrisa de loca_

_¿Para que?- dije asustada _

_Solo por las dudas- dijo esta _

_Unos meses mas tarde la encontré ya que nunca perdimos el contacto, le platique que mi tío estaba enfermo y yo no sabia conducir haci que ella se ofreció a encargarse del taxi por un día. Al llegar en la noche solo sonrió con malicia y pronuncio calmado:_

_ Si algún día viene alguien y te interroga- dijo tranquilamente- solo cuéntales lo que sabes y yo te salvare._

_¿Por que me dices eso?- pregunte asustada._

_Ella no me contesto y se retiro pero antes de irse ella pronuncio "el es la respuesta"_

_Fin de flash back_

Y así fue- dijo Emily demasiado triste

¿De casualidad Armando es tu tío?- pregunto la amanda

A si es- dijo

Todos se quedaron pasmados, mas tarde la chica se retiraba pero antes de irse le dijo a near:

Tu eres la respuesta- dijo sonriéndole.

El albino comprendió todo… la N era su pista y ya sabia donde se encontraba la chica… pero tenia que confesar todo.

Debo decirles algo- dijo el albino sin mirar a ninguno

¿Near que pasa?- dijo la agente

Linda es…mi…novia- dijo sonrojándose

¿Qué?-mencionaron los presentes

De seguro estas jugando con ella- menciono furioso mello

Cierto… esto debe ser una broma- dijo la agente sorprendida debía admitirlo aunque no lo conocía, había leído su perfil y era casi imposible.

No…- dijo el albino ruborizado aun mas por la confesión que iba hacer- yo la amo…y moriría por ella.

Todos se quedaron en shock incluso matt que creyó lo mismo que el rubio.

Ella tiene un obsesión hacia mi-dijo el peliblanco ya mas tranquilo-cuando dijo que buscáramos en la N se refería a…

Que en una línea recta encontraremos algo-dijo matt

Y así debemos seguir asta encontrara el fin de la N- termino de decir mello

Si pero… ¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJISTE NEAR?- pronuncio la chica demasiado molesta- puse en peligro tu vida y sobre todo un loca te quiere.

Sabia eso agente- dijo el chico haciendo más enojar a la agente- pero no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo inconscientemente que ella me quería.

…

Viendo desde un techo y escuchado todo por su portátil, una hermosa chica pelinegra lloraba por la confesión del albino. Debía admitirlo había perdido su batalla…

No es haci- dijo entre sollozos- el sufrirá como nunca, near, mello, matt… se su próxima jugada…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y empezando a reír como loca- eso es…

Puso a linda por su portátil y dijo:

Linda te pondré en contacto con near- dijo esta- no digas lo que planeo o mis obsesiones ya que si lo haces no dudare en matar a near.

Los ojos de linda se llenaron de lágrimas y obedeció.

…

Cierto en ese edificio esta la N- dijo la agente sorprendida pero a la vez molesta

Ahora sabemos donde esta…- mello no pudo terminar ya que la computadora se prendió.

Hola- dijo Elisa- alguien me conto que ya se enteraron de todo… este mensaje es para near- esto causo que el albino sintiera un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo- near se que eres novio de linda ¿enserio morías por ella?-pregunto con tristeza.

Si haci es- dijo el albino firme a su respuesta.

Eso creí- dijo casi en sollozos- te mando a linda en la pantalla disfruta.

En la pantalla se encontraba linda:

LINDA- dijeron todos

Chicos…me encuentro bien- dijo feliz pero a la vez triste por que ya sabía el plan de la pelinegra

¿Te encuentra bien?-pregunto near muy preocupado

La castaña no pudo soportar el engaño y empezó a llorar- near no vallas, no le creas es su plan no dejes que…

La transmisión se corto. Esto causo el enojo de near

DEJALA LIBRE – menciono el albino furioso

Valla near, creí que el impulsivo era mello- este comentario causo el enojo del rubio- pero te veré dentro de 24 horas, ya sabes donde estoy… si alguien se va antes de lo previsto no dudare en matar a linda- esto hiso que el albino hirviera de furia-quiero que le digas a linda lo que sientes… solo tu podrás entrar, lleva si quieres al ejercito, pero solo tu puedes entrar… hasta entonces.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

¿Qué aremos?- dijo amanda preocupada

Solo hay una cosa- dijo mello pensativo y comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Debo decirle que la amo- dijo near pensativo

* * *

**_Hola lamento no haber escribir y mi razón fue que tuve exámenes (y mi calificación mas faja fue 8 ¬¬ que malo), pero aquí esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fic. Todas las quejas o sugerencias me lo pueden dejar en ¿un review_**

**_Bueno nos vemos espero sus comentarios y michas gracias por du paciencia bay ^^ _**


End file.
